<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Like A Fly In A Web Of Your Lies by Goober826</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997910">Caught Like A Fly In A Web Of Your Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826'>Goober826</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Child Murder, M/M, henry finds out about the missing kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught like a fly<br/>In a web of your lies<br/>It's truth be told now<br/>Or it's meet your demise<br/>So how did it feel?<br/>When you held the knife<br/>That you stuck right in my back<br/>A thousand times</p><p>-</p><p>Henry found something he didn't want to see, no matter how much he needed to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller &amp; Henry Emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught Like A Fly In A Web Of Your Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The purpose of this fic is to portray how bad of a person William is, and how unhealthy his relationship with Henry was. The ship in itself is unhealthy- the only reason it's canon in my au is for the factor of hurt William causes to everyone's lives, and how he lies through his teeth during every word he says. Henry Emily deserves far better.</p><p>Anyways, I found this in my drafts from forever ago and didn't remember writing it- but REALLY liking it until I saw it was unfinished. I wrote about 1000 words more to it and edited it up and here we are! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Will?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry perked up from the kitchen counter, calling out for his dear friend as he looked away from the paperwork. He waited for a beat, and then he grabbed his clipboard containing paperwork that needed both his and Williams signatures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WILLIAM!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He called out again, more sharply this time. When he got no response, he decided it’s best not to accidentally wake up Michael and just go find William himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up, and walked around, attempting to find his business partner, going over the papers once again as he walked through the hallways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped, realizing Williams's private office- the basement- was opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door is <em>never</em> not locked. But here it is...just wide open. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. Why was it open? Maybe William forgot to lock it coming out? No, he doesn’t forget things. Maybe he was inside it? No, he didn’t like working in there with an unlocked door. Weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry then got a temptation. An awful temptation. One that scared him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to go downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him screamed not to invade Williams' privacy, and part of him told him that it’s just an office, so how bad can it be? Yet...a very, very small part of him told him that...if he went down there, he’s not gonna like what he sees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored that feeling and opened the door further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squinted into the darkness, attempting to find some kind of light switch, and failing. He sighed and stepped down the stairs, caution and anxiety pricking through his skin. He could hear his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, horror flooded his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was full of bins and bins on tables of tables, the bins full of various tools, including weapons that he didn’t even recognize. Machines and machine parts were scattered around the floor, and the walls were coated in equipment you’d only see in horror movies and boards full of pictures he couldn’t quite place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while of staring, he started to realize...there was blood on the walls. Dried, worn blood. It was on the floor, too. The pictures, they were dead bodies, close up shots on wounds. As he looked closer, he felt nauseous. Those bodies weren’t just bodies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled back, eyes wide in horror as he attempted to escape, but his eyes couldn’t look away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These were children he recognized. These were...some were of Cassidy and Elizabeth- hell, some were of- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Charlie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt sick. He felt like he was going to die, seeing those images, those rotted, twisted up corpses, those lifeless eyes, and that blood and the viscera. He was in the place where it happened. Those pictures were taken </span>
  <em>
    <span>here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was hyperventilating, he- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Henry.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry snapped around to face William, who was towering over him. He placed a hand onto Henry’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down. Let me explain.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>EXPLAIN!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Henry screamed, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. “Wh-what do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>explain!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>J-just- William, William you didn’t- you-“ he felt himself tear up, slowly growing into hysterics. “Will- will please tell me you didn’t do this, please- please tell me you weren’t the one to-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William stared at Henry with a stoic expression as he trailed off. William gently lifted his hand and brushed his thumb lovingly across Henry’s cheek, wiping some tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” he began, quietly. “I love you. You need to listen to me, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s Heart was stuck in his throat as he stared up at William. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop- William stop just tell me you didn’t- tell me you-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s heart shattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-“ he blinked. He took a step back. “You- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster, </span>
  </em>
  <span>William there's no way you- st-stop lying! You didn’t do it you didn’t! You-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, Henry, and I did it for the greater good. Henry, I did it to create </span>
  <em>
    <span>life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I did it to create </span>
  <em>
    <span>infinity.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wh-what are you talking about-“ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William smiled softly, walking over to the computers on one of the desks, and turning them on. Henry stood there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” William said. Henry stood there, and William glared at him. “Henry, come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” William spoke again, lifting his chin in the way that would always make Henry so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see the charismatic, smart, and kind man he loved. “Honey-Bear, please come here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The butterflies that nickname usually gave were </span>
  <em>
    <span>rotting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry’s legs obeyed him as he sauntered over to where William leaned over, hand on the mouse as he pulled up a...program of sorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is remnant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry blinked. Before him lay blueprints, tons of them- all displaying animatronics of his and Williams making- dating from Fredbears Entertainment all the way to the new Sister Location William was working on in his own time. Each blueprint showing goreir and goreir plans, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>children </span>
  </em>
  <span>no less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remnant is my creation. Remember my dream?” He looked to Henry, grey eyes flicked over in a film that showed no remorse, nothing except pure excitement, the same gaze he would hold during brainstorm sessions they have. “How I wanted to find a solution to death?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry didn’t reply. He didn’t want to hear William continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>solved</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William got up, excitedly prancing amongst the room as he walked over to a set of TV monitors- flipping them on and displaying the shut down location- Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It was to get rebooted next year in a new, bigger establishment...all the animatronics were still there until the moving day. What was he…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The five missing children,” Henry breathed, a shiver going up his spine as he connected the dots. William plastered on a wicked grin, the scars on his face resembling a skull now more than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re alive.” He whispered. “They’re right here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clicked a button, and all the animatronics opened their eyes- a new behavior overtook them. They each seemed far more...</span>
  <em>
    <span>aware. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They have intelligent AIs but never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the level where in which they should be able to recognize William controlling the cameras, and glaring in pure, utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>hatred. </span>
  </em>
  <span>These animatronics and the emotions of </span>
  <em>
    <span>children. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Henry finally spoke, taking a few steps back. His eyes were locked on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>DO?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry! Calm down!” William grabbed the bearded man by the front of his flannel- his grin now </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was the grin he gave when he knew he was in trouble, like he ate the last of the ice cream or he was caught screwing with an employee. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He thinks this is domestic...he thinks I’ll still love him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will I? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you kill Charlie?” The words fell out of his mouth. The smile on Williams' face dropped, and he stared at Henry with no physical emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“DID YOU KILL CHARLIE!?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William blinked after a heartbeat went by. Henry began to tear up, shaky breath cracking his chest wide open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...she was the perfect start, Henry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his heart pour out of the cracked open chest cavity, and he stumbled to lean against a desk, gripping onto his shirt. The world was spinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>cried </span>
  </em>
  <span>on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>shoulder…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wheezed out. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mourned her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>held me </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her </span>
  <em>
    <span>funeral...</span>
  </em>
  <span>the whole time you </span>
  <em>
    <span>held me. In the arms that killed her.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was never anything malicious-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MALICIOUS!?” Henry screamed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “MALICIOUS!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Henry, calm down- you wouldn’t want to wake up Michael-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“MURDERER!” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Henry had pinned Willian to the wall, sobbing as he held the man against the crusty, iron-scented bricks. He huffed and huffed, got tears streaming down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I TRUSTED YOU!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henry…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I TRUSTED YOU! I FUCKING </span>
  <em>
    <span>LOVED YOU!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Williams eyes rounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t...love me anymore?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry let out a scream, reeling back and punching William in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He screamed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“YOU KILLED HER AND LET HER LIVE ON IN THAT GOD FUCKING AWFUL SUIT. YOU KILLED ELIZABETH, YOU KILLED CASSIDY- YOU KILLED THOSE FOUR INNOCENT FUCKING KIDS FOR YOUR INHUMANE </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>EXPERIMENTS!” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be honored as heroes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THEY SHOULD BE </span>
  <em>
    <span>KIDS!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Henry cried. “THEY SHOULD BE PLAYING TAG, NOT BEING FORCED INTO YOUR TWISTED VIEW OF A </span>
  <em>
    <span>HERO!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He attempted to punch William again, but the attack barely hit, lightly smacking against the cold skin of the man he held dear to him just last night. He let out gross sobs, backing up and leaning against the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trusted you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All this time, you-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Henry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry looked up at William, ice dropping into his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I love you,” William blinked, lifting his chin. “I don’t care if you hate me. Scream all you want, I don’t mind. I love you too much to stop now. I want nothing more than for you to get all of this out so we can be happy again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step forward, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start over, Henry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry felt sick. He felt like he was going to vomit then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t regret it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He blinked, tears rolling down his cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every mannerism of Williams had remained the same this whole time. There was no...big character reveal. No big personality difference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been like this since the start. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William blinked. “Now you can’t decide that so quickly-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my house, Afton.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William flinched. “Henry,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“GET. OUT.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>William stood there, alike to a deer in headlights, before bolting up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry stood there for a moment, before following him- he ran out into the porch where he saw William quickly load into his purple van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The engine turned on, and he smelt tires as it sped away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do when he comes back? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Michael woke up that morning and asked where his father was, Henry replied that he didn’t know. It wasn’t really a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie, per say. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Michael asked what Henry was doing, he said he was simply rewiring the security system. It wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Michael asked why he looked so tired, Henry said “It was a long night.” Which wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the phone rang, Henry picked it up, answering it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hello? Hello hello?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scott. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Henry sighed. Squeaky teenager, not more than a year older than Michael, set on cleanups for the old location. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is Henry Emily speaking,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sir-“ Scott choked out. “W-we have a situation…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The spring Bonnie suit...s-someone used it-“ Henry felt his heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Scott kept talking. “...Th-they're in the back right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to stay where you are-“ Henry began, standing up. “Stay away from them, and don’t do anything when they call you over-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-that won’t be a problem, sir-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry froze. “Why not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence over the phone, and Henry’s heart fluttered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why not!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s dead,” Scott finally replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry stood still, feeling the room start to spin. He dropped the phone, ignoring all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>“sir? Sir!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>s coming from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished to god this was a lie. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>